Hikaru's Lost Twin Sister
by LAdyLightHeart
Summary: Can't give an summery read to find out. S


Hikaru Find out she has a Twin Sister.  
  
Disclaimer don't own RayEarth,YUYU Hakashu and InuYasha  
  
Chpter 1 Learning the TRUth,  
  
Walking home from school I climbes the ten steps to my home. By the Way I'm Crystal. I'm 3'11 nine years old long red hair an red eyes. Back to the story. My mother is on her dieing. My other realitives on my fathers side died from heart attacks that are common in his family. Mother is crying .I opened the front door to see laywers called that morning . I over hear that I inhiert more money that I can ever spend. 500,000,000,000 from all the families businesses stocks bonds savings jewelery. Somehow a lawyer hears her mumumer about her stealing her younger sisters baby since she never concieve an deliver a healthy baby.  
  
WHAT SHE'S MY AUNT! crying I comes inside going to my room. Opening the door to my room closing it. Dailing my Aunt Minka in Japan.  
  
" Aunt Minka I need to talk to you." after hearing my Aunt Minka ask whats the problem.  
  
" I just came home to find out the women who raised me is my aunt. She stole me from my birth mother. Can I stay with you for a while?" tell her/ asking permission to stay at her house.  
  
" WHAt I can't my sister stole you from another family member!" cried outraged.  
" You can stay with us. I'm sure Kagome would love stay an so would her brother souta I'll arrange it for you." tells her father about what happening. After he confirmed she can stay at her house.  
  
Running to my room. Threwing the door open dropping my blue back pack on the floor, shutting the door and cried. why did she take me from my true mother. Is it not enough to find out on my own- gasping- WHY? thinking as tears flow down my tanned cheeks. Better get ready for dinner. climbing off my bed goings to the bathroom. Going in a gold bathroom shutting the door locking it. Turning on the bathroom radio. My favorite singer came on.  
  
Hooooold on to your dreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaam when allllllllll you hooooooooooppppppppeeeeeeeeeee havvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee beeeeeeeennnnnnn shattttttttttttttterrred.  
  
Looooove theeee ooooooooonnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeesssssss you hoooooooold dear.  
  
When all seem to go wrong . Keep hold of your heart when all youuur hooopppes have be tossed in the trash an out the window. Never give uuuuuuupppppppppp whaaaaaaaaaatttttttssssssssss iiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn YYOUUUUR heart.  
  
Keep your dreeamms in you heart. Hide them from those you have shatter them in a instantly.  
  
Dance in the moon light. When your need a friend. Loove the ones you hold dear.  
  
"That was Lixxa Windra with Keep Your Heart." said the D.J ROADIE.  
Walking over to the shower/Roman tub an pulling the water nob to adjust the water. Taking off my blue demin jeans an red underwear an blue top with a white rose on the front.  
  
Stepping in the tub pulling the lever for the shower. Letting the hot water spray my body. Washin my self with lavander scented soap . Rinsing off. Washing, my long hair with rainforest shampoo an conditioner. Rinsing my hair then turning off the shower getting out of the tub an taking the towel an drying off.  
  
Towel drying my hair while listen to Dreamers Island . Unplugging the radio an unlocking the bathroom door. Putting on my pink bathrobe. I hear " Crystal Dinner ready." mother called from the kitchen.  
  
Braiding my hair in pigtails. Getting on my green nightgown. I exited my bedroom door. Dragging my feet to the kitchen to see pizza , breadsticks,&soda.  
  
"Crystal! Dr. Donver says I don't have much time left. My illness has almost destroyed my lungs liver kidneys, heart. I have heart desease liver cancer, lung cancer. My immunes system can't take the strain any more. I have only a few day left. I had all your clothes packed an sent to youraunt Minka's. Your leave in the morning. Your father bless his soul an the rest of his family left you billions in a checking account ,savings an stocks and bonds. Your grandparent an other fathers realitves that passed away left you all their jewelery. Which are about five meduim boxes. Bless all of them. They all died of heart desease an ashyma complications. I have signed over my parental right to your aunt. Heres the debit card I sent the money over to your father Japanese account. Everything has alread been sent over yesterday. Eat ." as she hands me the debit card.  
  
So I chowed down on pepperoni pizza cheesy breadsticks an Cherry Pepsi. Once I hac my fill notice my Aunt looking pale an gasping for air. Dashing over to the phone I called Dr. Donver to come over moms in trouble.  
  
Ding Dong could three minutes later.  
  
A black haired women was standing at the front door. She ask," Whats the matter?"  
  
" Mom's having trouble breathing." letting in.  
  
" Mrs Wenger !!" taking out a bottle of pills. She see that she's pale an turning blue. " Crystal call the ambulance an tell them its an emerncy. Do you have a place to stay tonight?"  
  
"I leave to Japan in to morning but if you could give me a left I could leave to night." remembering the number of the debit card.  
  
" Alright.I drop you off."  
  
minutes later the Ambulance arrives an annouces her dead.  
  
" Sorry child she;s passed away.' said a kind paramedic. Taking her aunt way.  
  
" Come on I' drop you off at the airport." Donver tells her gets in car an driver her to the airport.  
  
" Thanks ' using the payphone calling Aunt Minka. " Hallo Aunt Minka Aunt Lee has passed away could pick me up at Toyko Airport in eight hours."  
  
"Sure." on the othe end off the line. " Kaogme your cousin will be arriving in a could hours."  
  
" YAY YAY!!!" jumping up an down comes a voice filled with excitement.  
  
"Alright calm down Crystal I'll meet you there.' hangs up the phone.  
  
I walk up to the ticket counter an ask" One One way ticket to Japan please."  
  
" 1,000 dollars." said the ticket lady an I handed over my debit card. " Thank you come again." as she hands me back my card an reciete. " The Plane is A 2 leaving for Japan in ten minutes better hurry." pointing the way to A2 an sped off. Showing my passport I got on the plane.  
  
Once on the plane. "We'll be having Roast beef sandwhiched chip an juice." said the flight attenant cheerfully.  
  
After a three hour movie then listen to music I fell asleep. When I woke up I hear the attenant tell us we're landing.  
  
Getting up as we landed I got my small suitcase that I brought with me. " Enjoy your stay in Japan." a women tekks us as exited the plane.  
  
"Crystal!CRYSTAL! ' I looked straight ahead I see my aunt shoulder length black hair an light blue eyes with my cousin Kagome same length hair an storm blue eyes. " you arrive right on time." telling me. As I followed her to her red mini van. Driving for two hours. We arrived a beauitful shrine with rows of colorful flowers lining the long flights of steps.  
  
" How you flight ?" Aunt MINka asked.  
  
" Long but okay." answering her back. " Good to be home." an continued to climb the steps up to the house. Going inside Granpa Hiragushi sitting at the kitchen table . Having a lunch of oden an salad .  
  
"Crys come on let me show you your room." Kagome giggled excitedly. Getting up I follower out of the kitchen to through the hall an to my room. Which has green everything from the bedding to the paint on the wall bathroom matched the room. Only Kagome can call me Crys ( My nickname) .  
  
once I had everything unpack I looked in the jeweler my realitives left me. " Thanks for showing me my room Kagie ( Kagome's nickname.) "  
  
" Your welcome." she replied. " Would like some jewelery. "I offered. pointing to the meduim boxes.  
  
"If its alright with you." she said timidly looking through she pulls out a ruby necklace . " Can I have this?" I non. She takes it an leaves. After I looked in some of the other boxes. I find a daimond bracelet next I slip it on my wrist. I walk over to my bed I fall asleep.  
  
" Dinner ready." Aunt Minka called from the kitchen.  
  
I wake up , go to the kitchen we had roman & steak. Then wentback to bed. That is how I spent my first night back in Japan.  
  
Stay tuned for Summer In Fuedal Era 


End file.
